


Wonderstruck

by Timetravel2hogwarts, weasleyaddiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyaddiction/pseuds/weasleyaddiction
Summary: Ellie Hart and Ron Weasley had known eachother as long as they can remember.  Ellie’s dad Henry and Ron’s dad Arthur worked together so Ellie was constantly around the Weasleys. Ellie’s mom died when she was only one; so Ellie was practically raised by Molly Weasley. She even homeschooled Ellie. Ellie’s tenth birthday was held at the burrow, and thats when she saw him; Ron. She soon developed a crush the size of Hagrid’s brother Grawp. Now seven years, several relationships, and a lot of tension later Ellie still has feelings for him.  Although someone else has feelings for her, and she doesn’t know it.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ellie woke up to the horrid sound of her alarm which she instantly clicked snooze and fell back asleep. Her father Henry came running into her room at full speed. 

"ELLIE HART ITS YOUR LAST TERM AT HOGWARTS WAKE UP." 

Ellie awoke abruptly and responded

"fine I'm up to give me like 10 minutes to get ready."

She threw on the first pair of trousers she could find, her favorite sweater, and her very old trainers. She threw her hair the color of a dark mahogany log into a messy bun and put on a thin layer of eyeliner and walked downstairs.  
She met her father at the table and said 

"good morning pops."  
"Good morning Elle, are you excited?" questioned Henry.  
"I guess, it's just another year, I'm more so excited to see my friends" Ellie responded. 

What Ellie was actually excited about was seeing Ron. After Ellie and her father conversed over a breakfast of toast and eggs, they decided it was time to leave. After they were ready Henry helped her load her trunk and her owl Posies cage into the car. On the way to the train station, all Ellie could think about was how this was her last year to finally make a move on Ron, the one thing she has been waiting for her whole teen life. 

"So Ell, you finally going to tell that Weasley boy how you feel" meddled Henry. 

Very shocked Ellie looked over at her dad and replied 

"What are you going on about dad?" 

"Bloody hell Ellie you really don't think everyone knows how you feel about that Ronald boy?" exclaimed Henry. 

Ellie's eyes widened with shock, and she just looked at her dad flustered and looked away without responding. After what felt like ages they finally arrived at King's Cross station. As Ellie and her father were walking to platform 9 and 3/4 she saw a group of freckly gingers and instantly knew who they were.  
"Look Ell it's the Weasleys," said Henry excitedly while waving to his Buddy Arthur. 

Ellie instantly made eye contact with the well-known Ronald Billius Weasley, the second-hand man of the golden trio, the king himself. Her heart sunk as Ron winked at her and waved. Both Ellie and Arthur started walking towards the group and Harry and Hermione standing behind Ron conversing amongst each other. 

Ellie's tone was quiet but understandable "Hey guys," she said to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Hiya Ell!" - delivered as one word as Ginny and Hermione crashed into Ellie with a very tight hug.

Ginny and Hermione were definitely her favorite people but all Ellie could think about was Ron winking at her, it just wouldn't leave her mind.  
Ellie excused herself from her friends to go greet her mother figure, Molly. 

"Hiya Molly!"Ellie said with a cheerful voice. 

Molly's cheeks reddened as she heard one of her favorite people's voices.  
"Hi Dear!" said Molly with her voice as soft as always.  
Molly and Ellie exchanged hugs and caught up about their summers. Ellie confided into Molly about her feelings for her son.

"I've liked him ever since I was ten and I'm not sure what to do".  
"Well dear, I can for sure tell you Ron isn't very good at signals" laughed Molly.  
"Although you are a very wonderful girl and I'd be delighted if you date my boy."  
"Thank you, Molly I love you" consoled Ellie.

After the conversations amongst the crowd ended, one by one each of the seven years (besides ginny of course) walked through the bricks onto the platform 9 and 3/4. First Harry, second Ginny, after that Hermione, followed Ron, and Lastly Ellie. Ellie knew the ride to Hogwarts was going to have so much tension, but she still could not stop thinking about him.

{I know this is a short chapter, but i'm still kinda getting use to the amount of words and things like that!}


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's Point of view:  
Ron awoke from the sound of a loud bang. He ran out of his room, which happened to be on one of the highest levels of the burrow. He was startled when he saw purple and pink sparks coming from under his brother's door. 

"FRED AND GEORGE, YOU MAY HAVE GRADUATED BUT WE HAVE NOT; LET US SLEEP" exclaimed Ron. 

He walked back to his room and soon fell back asleep, and around 7:00 am Molly Weasley started to bang pans together in an attempt to wake up her family.   
Soon one by one all of the Weasley crew started to come downstairs. Ron and were Ginny holding their trunks. On the way to the station, all Ron was thinking about was how excited he was to see his friends, and by friends, he knew deep down he just wanted to see Ellie. When they arrived at King's Cross, Ron's heart was pounding at lightning speed.   
He met up with Hermione and Harry and they caught up about their summers. Then he looked between his two best friends and saw; her Ellie. He saw Ellie walking up with her dad and he winked. Ron thought to himself "bloody hell why did I just wink at her." So many thoughts were rushing through his mind. She looked so beautiful, Ellie's dark brown mahogany hair and how it sparkled like dew on freshly cut grass, and her perfect figure. His thoughts were instantly put to a halt when he heard  
"Hey guys" in a soft and gentle voice. Before he could even say anything he was interrupted by Ginny and Hermione bombarding Ellie with a bear hug. Ron wanted to say something to her but it was like something had gotten ahold of his tongue keeping him from speaking. He was so embarrassed after winking at her, but every once and a while; he and Ellie would make eye contact and smile.   
Eventually, Ellie excused herself to converse with her practically adopted mom and every once in awhile Ron would look over at her; hoping she was looking back. Soon enough it was time to board the train, and Ron knew he would try to make his move. 

{Another short chapter, I just wanted to show how Ron felt on the same morning as Ellie!}


	3. Chapter 3

On the train, Ellie walked to the first open booth she saw and sat down, expecting the girls to sit with her. She was most definitely shocked when Ron sat down right next to her.

"Hey, Leigh," Ron said with his tongue-tied. 

Ellie always loved Ron's little nickname for her, everybody always called her Elle. Still in shock, Ellie just stared at Ron with her mouth gaping open. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione must've been in on it because the three were nowhere to be seen.   
"Earth to Ellie, anybody in there?" questioned Ron.   
"o-m-g I'm sorry I kind of spaced out; hi!" gulped Ellie.   
" How was your summer? anything exciting?" chimed Ron.   
"You know same old, but loads of bloody homework to catch up on, how about you Weasley?" responded Ellie with wonder.  
"You know practicing quidditch with my Ginny plus the twins and not doing homework," Ron said with emphasis on not. 

"I missed hanging out with you Leigh, Ginny rambled all summer about how she missed her sister," Ron added with a chuckle. 

Ellie's thoughts instantly started going a mile per hour "he missed me?" "Does he know how I feel?" So many thoughts wandering through her head, she forgot to respond.   
"Leigh are you okay? You seem a little uneasy?" asked Ron with worry in his voice.   
"Uh.. Yeah, I'm fi—"Ellie couldn't even finish her sentence before Ron grabbed her hand and held it softly."What is going on??" Ellie wondered. 

When they arrived at Hogwarts the first years went with Hagrid and everybody else made it to the great hall. Ron and Ellie met up with their group and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ellie quickly scooted super close to Hermione and Ginny, whispering

"..Ron...held...my...hand.." 

Ginny screamed while slapping her hand over her mouth "o-m-g is that why he begged all of us to sit in a different booth??"

"I thought he just wanted to sit alone" responded Hermione with confusion in her voice. 

As the first years were being sorted into their houses Ginny, Ellie and Hermione were gossiping about Ron and Harry. 

"Well Ginny over here has had the biggest crush on the chosen one," said Hermione while pointing at Ginny.

"Of course she has, it's been seven years since he's come to Hogwarts and she hasn't dared to say anything" laughed Ellie. 

"Hush up you guys he might hear" mumbled Ginny in a quiet tone.

Eventually, everyone was sorted into their houses, and dinner was served. After dinner, each house was sent to their common rooms for the night. Ellie excused herself to go up to the girl's dormitory to unpack her things. After Ellie unpacked her trunk she let her owl Posie out to stretch her wings for a little.

"Hiya pose," soothed Ellie while petting her Kooky little owl.

Posie squeaked back to Ellie while rubbing her head on Ellie's hands. After a little while, Ellie put Posie back in her cage; and walked back down to the common room to greet her friends. She was instantly startled when she caught Harry and Ginny snogging on the couch. 

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, get a room oh my gosh" stammered Ellie.

"oh my I'm so sorry" screeched Ginny as she and Harry jumped up and made their way to Harry's dorm. Harry had a private dorm because he was a prefect. 

"No wonder Ginny hadn't started unpacking yet; she was busy snogging Harry" Ellie whispered to herself. 

Ellie sat on the common room couch and wondered where everyone else was. Normally everyone's partying by now. She decided to go to the other common rooms and see what was going on. She made her way through the twirly, always moving stairs to the Ravenclaw tower. Ellie saw the conundrum that was posed, it stated "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" It took Ellie a minute to think and she replied "A circle has no beginning." The door to the raven claw tower opened slowly...

{cliff hanger dun dun duhhh}


	4. Chapter 4

{Tw: Underage drinking}

Ellie's Point of View:

As the door to the Ravenclaw tower opened. Ellie was blasted in the face with the sound of loud music and slurred yelling. She walked in and noticed every house had combined into one room for the seventh-year party. Ellie looked around trying to find her friends but all she saw was drunk teens and loads of dancing. Until she looked in the corner and spotted two very familiar faces, Hermione and Luna.  
The two were practically grinding on each-other dancing in the middle of the room. Both are clearly intoxicated from fire whiskey. Ellie thought to herself "Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, hm. " She entirely dismissed it and continued to try to find other people she knew. In one corner of the room, she saw two very familiar 6'3 ginger boys, handing a Hufflepuff a strange bottle.   
She made her way to them and loudly shouted "Are you two mental, you graduated two years ago and now you're here selling alcohol to underaged kids?" 

Fred replied with confidence "It's good for business, at least we knew about the party."

George instantly bounced back with "good one Freddie! Looks like Ellie's a little late to the party." 

"I was busy unpacking your arse!" snickered Ellie. "Have you all seen Ron?"

"Sure have," spoke Fred whilst pointing to a very drunk, slumped over Ginger across the room. 

"Thanks, Fred." Chimed Ellie.

Ellie walked over to Ron and she wasn't sure if he was asleep or just flat out drunk. She poked him, and he shot up with confusion and fear in his eyes. "Definitely Drunk," thought Ellie. 

"Hey Ronald, how are you feeling?" asked Ellie.  
"Like death, love." croaked Ron with a raspy voice.

"Like death, love." This sentence went back and forth; up and down in Ellie's mind. Once her thoughts were finally in place one question appeared in her mind," Did Ron just call me love?" Before she could even go over her thoughts Ron's head fell onto Ellie's shoulder.

"Ell I don't feel to gr--, " He was cut off by himself vomiting all over the front of Ellie.

Ellie quickly jumped up and helped Ron get off the couch. She helped him walk back to the Gryffindor tower to lay down in bed. They made it to Ron's dorm, and nobody else was in there. "Probably still partying," Ellie muttered to herself. 

"Here Ron lay down I'll get you a warm rag," Ellie offered while walking to Ron's bathroom. 

Ellie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror covered in vomit and gagged at the smell. She smelt like a mix of fire whiskey and whatever the twins were selling at the party. Ellie grabbed a washcloth out of the cubby and ran it under some hot water. She walked back to Ron's bed and put it on his forehead. 

"This should help the sickly feeling go away," explained Ellie.  
"I'm going to go you know, wash your vomit off of me." 

"Thank you, Elle, sorry for puking on you." groaned Ron.

"Anytime Ronald," promised Ellie with a smile.

Ellie walked to the bathroom and began to take her clothes off. She turned on the water and got in. As she was humming her favorite song in the shower, she heard a creaking sound. She slid over the shower curtain to peak out; and saw a familiar ginger boy standing in the bathroom with her. 

"Ronald! What are you doing?" yelled Ellie  
"I didn't want you to be all alone Elle, I thought I'd hang out in here" smirked Ron.   
"I'm literally naked Ron!" retaliated Ellie  
"And... your point is?" joked Ron with a sinister smile. 

Ellie was very confused as to what Ron was going on about when her thoughts broke apart. Ron was walking towards the shower. Less than three inches away from Ellie's face Ron gulped and said "You know I kind of smell like throw up and alcohol, you should let me get in the shower with you." 

"Ronald, you're drunk and not thinking properly" professed Ellie. 

Ron had already begun stripping, he was down to his Viktor Krum underwear. The last time Ellie saw Ron this vulnerable was when they spontaneously went swimming when they were eleven. 

"Cover your eyes, Cover your eyes," Ellie thought to herself.

She slowly closed the shower curtain and backed her way to the other corner of the shower; her eyes remained closed. She heard the shower curtain open and felt somebody step into the shower.

"Blimey, Elle I've never seen you like this" sputtered Ron with a frog in his throat.

"Turn around! We can shower together but no looking or touching, got it?" asked Ellie.

"Okay mom," mumbled Ron still very drunk. 

After Ellie peeked and saw Ron turned around, she started washing again. Then she felt hands on her waist. 

"You're beautiful Elle," gushed Ron.

Ellie's heart was pounding a mile an hour, and she felt a ball of warmth growing in her stomach. Ron's hands moved more towards Ellie's stomach, wrapping her into a hug. Ellie felt him press against her back, and her stomach instantly dropped. Ron placed a simple kiss on Ellie's cheek and stepped back. Ron turned back around facing the other side of the shower. Ellie was full of fear and confusion. "Did this just ruin their friendship?" Ellie pondered to herself. Ellie slid the curtain back at lightning speed and ran out of the bathroom. She grabbed the first item of clothing she saw on the floor, quickly put it on, and ran out of Ron's Dorm.

Ron's point of view: 

Ron was so intoxicated he was dozing off on the couch in the Ravenclaw Tower. He felt a quick poke to his shoulder and shot up. He saw Ellie looking over at him. 

"Hey Ronald, how are you feeling?" asked Ellie.  
"Like death, love." croaked Ron with a raspy voice.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Ron thought to himself.

He leaned his head onto her shoulder and within seconds he went from feeling no pain to feeling all of it. He threw up all over the front of Ellie. Embarrassment and fear quickly rushed to Ron's thoughts. Ellie helped Ron up to his dorm and the entire time Ron was thinking about how beautiful Ellie looked. He was still very drunk. After they got into his dorm, she helped him lay in his bed. 

"Here Ron lay down I'll get you a warm rag," Ellie offered while walking to Ron's bathroom. 

Ellie placed the warm washcloth on Ron's head, and Ron almost instantly felt the nausea go away. 

"This should help the sickly feeling go away," explained Ellie.

"I'm going to go you know, wash your vomit off of me." 

"Thank you, Elle, sorry for puking on you." groaned Ron.

"Anytime Ronald," promised Ellie with a smile.

When Ellie walked into the bathroom, Ron began thinking and this is probably something he shouldn't have done drunk. He waited for the water in the shower to turn on before he began walking to the bathroom. He opened the door and tried to tiptoe in, but Ellie heard him. 

"Ronald! What are you doing?" yelled Ellie

"I didn't want you to be all alone Elle, I thought I'd hang out in here" smirked Ron. 

"I'm literally naked Ron!" retaliated Ellie

"And... your point is?" joked Ron with a sinister smile. 

Ron began walking towards the shower getting nearly an inch away from Ellie. He got so close one thing popped into his mind "Kiss her." "I can't do that it'll ruin everything," Ron thought deeply to himself. Ron didn't know what to say. So he said the most logical thing a drunk person could think of. 

"You know I kind of smell like throw up and alcohol, you should let me get in the shower with you." 

"Ronald, you're drunk and not thinking properly" professed Ellie. 

Ron ignored her statement and began getting undressed, he saw Ellie close her eyes and back into the shower. He got into the shower and instantly caught his eye on Ellie's exposed body. "Bloody hell she's hot." Ron thought to himself. 

"Blimey, Elle I've never seen you like this" sputtered Ron with a frog in his throat.

"Turn around! We can shower together but no looking or touching, got it?" asked Ellie.

"Okay mom," mumbled Ron still very drunk.

Ron turned around facing the back of the shower wishing he could see Ellie again. Once he felt her turn around and start to bathe again, he turned around as well. Ron walked towards Ellie's body and placed his hands on her waist. He admired her perfect body and how beautiful she is. 

"You're beautiful Elle," gushed Ron.

Ron slowly wrapped his arms around Ellie's body in a tight hug and felt her backside press against him. Ron felt a warm spot growing in his stomach, and he knew what was happening. He didn't want to make Ellie uncomfortable, so he placed a simple kiss on her cheek and backed away. Ellie jumped out of the shower and Ran out of the bathroom within seconds. "Damnit, I screwed up," Ron muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

{ Big thanks to one of my best-friends Nicole for the ideas for this chapter <3} 

After Ellie left Ron's dorm she ran to hers. She walked into her dorm and collapsed onto her bed. So many thoughts running wild through her head. Ellie didn't even realize who's clothes she put on as she was leaving the room. She put on Ron's quidditch jersey. "Did I just run across the school with no pants on?" Ellie muttered to herself. "Great,"  
She grabbed the sleeve of the shirt and smelt it, it smelt like honey and mahogany. Ellie always thought Ron smelt so good, but now that she was wearing his shirt the smell was overbearing.

Ellie decided to keep the shirt on and grabbed a pair of her favorite short shorts and got into bed. Hermione must've still been partying (with Luna) because she wasn't anywhere to be seen. As Ellie was dozing off she heard a soft knock on the door, the sound was almost so faint she couldn't hear it. 

She opened the door to see Ron standing there with a sad look on his face. 

"I'm sorry Elle, I don't know what got into me." apologized Ron.

"It's okay Ron, I just didn't want anything to ruin our bond." reiterated Ellie with tears in her eyes. 

"Nothing will ever ruin what we have Elle." "Can I come in?" asked Ron.

"Yeah of course," responded Ellie.

Ron noticed how good Ellie looked in his quidditch jersey, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. Ellie turned around and walked back to her bed. Ron followed shutting the door behind him. The two sat three feet apart on the bed, slowly inching their way towards each other. Ellie and Ron were sitting so close at this point, Ellie could feel the warmth coming off of his body. Ron wrapped his arm around Ellie, and in return, Ellie laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Ellie loved being this close to Ron. "Was this Platonic or was it something bigger?" Ellie wondered. Neither one of them said anything until Ron finally spoke up.

"You really are beautiful Elle," voiced Ron. 

"Thank you, Weasley, That means a lot to me, you don't even know," said Ellie with a very large smile. 

At that moment Ellie knew she had to be with Ron. She fell back onto her bed with happiness in her eyes. Ron followed and leaned over on his elbow and looked Ellie in the eyes. Ellie and Ron talked all night. They talked about school, their families, their hopes and dreams. Time flew by so fast, it was almost 3 am. 

"Do you just want to stay the night?" questioned Ellie. "I doubt Hermione's coming back she's probably off somewhere snogging Luna. So you can probably sleep in her bed."

"Luna? As in Luna Lovegood the wacky blonde?" blurted Ron.   
"And to answer your question, yes id love to stay with you tonight." smiled Ron.

"Yes, Luna! I saw them all over each other in the Ravenclaw common room!" said Ellie with wide eyes. 

Ellie got all comfy in her queen size bed

When Ron got up from Hermione's bed and walked to her. 

"Could I sleep with you tonight Elle?" asked Ron.  
"Uh... Sure," chimed Ellie. 

Ron climbed into bed with Ellie and laid down facing her. Ellie was turned to the side, so she did not see him. Ron wrapped his long freckly arm around Ellie and pulled her close.

"Goodnight Elle,"   
"Goodnight Weasley"

Authors Note:  
Really short chapter but like the tension between these two make my heart uwu. Like neither one of them know they like each-other so they think everything is platonic.. Little do they know..


	6. Chapter 6

{NSFW WARNING} 18+

"God you're so hot Elle" grunted Ron.

Ron rammed his lips against Ellie's with aggression. Ellie and Ron's tongues attacked each other with tremendous force. Their tongues collided mixing their saliva. 

The warmth from Ron's hands grabbing her breast sent strikes of electricity through Ellie's core. Their kisses getting sloppier Ron began sliding off Ellie's panties from under her skirt.   
Their lips detaching and Ron lifting himself to be hovering above Ellie's vulnerable body. Ron began to unbuckle his belt when Ellie sat up and grabbed his belt. Looking up at Ron Ellie ordered. 

"Let me take control."   
  
Ellie unbuckled Ron's belt and buttons. She slid down his zipper and pulled his pants down. Then she grabbed the seam of his boxers and pulled them down. Ron's rock-hard dick sprung out of his underwear shocking her. Ellie grabbed the shaft and put her tongue on his tip. She bobbed up and down while using her tongue on his head; gaining grunts from Ron. His moans made Ellie even more excited than before. Ron grabbed a handful of Ellie's hair pulling her off of his throbbing dick. 

"It's my turn," demanded Ron with a grin on his face. 

"Yes sir," soothed Ellie with tears in her eyes from Ron's dick. 

Ron pushed Ellie onto the bed with dominance on his expression. Positioning himself above her.   
"Are you sure?" asked Ron with reassurance.   
"Mmhm," muttered Ellie with desperate eyes.

Ron moved his dick to be right in front of her pussy. 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Ellie sprung awake "Oh shit it was just a dream."

"Good morning Love, are you ready for the first day of school?" bubbled Ron with an adorable smile on his face. 

(Okay but like my first ever time writing smut, how did I do?)

(Also I had to cut Ellie off right before the good stuff)


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie looked over at Ron completely confused as to why he was in her bed. Then she remembered last night.   
"Good morning Ron. Might want to get to your dorm to change into your robes." Ellie insisted.   
Ron sat up and climbed out of Ellie's huge bed. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and walked over to Ellie. He placed a simple peck on her cheek and walked out of the room. As he was walking out Hermione was slowly but surely walking into the room. She was incredibly hung out. 

"Blimey Mione, party a little too hard?" joked Ellie. 

"Shut up Ellie, why was Ron in here?" questioned Hermione.

"He stayed the night ... As friends," murmured Ellie. 

"No man stays the night, as friends. He has a thing for you girl," reassured Hermione. 

Ellie shook her head and went to the bathroom to put her uniform on. After she was ready she and Hermione walked down to the great hall to receive their schedules. Hermione and Ellie sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the group. 

"So Ginny and Harry, how was snogging," said Ellie with a giggle.

"Shut it," growled Ginny.

As the group was waiting for their schedules to get dropped off, Ron was shooting looks at Ellie every chance he got. Ellie did nothing but smile back at him. 

After they received their schedules, Ellie got zero classes she wanted. Her schedule consisted of.

Monday- Defense against the dark arts, potions, and Divination.  
Tuesday- History of Magic, Charms, double charms.  
Wednesday- Off  
Thursday- Transfiguration, Care of magical creatures, double block Comc.   
Friday- Astronomy, herbology, and potions again. 

Ellie hated her schedule, but she had almost every class with her girls... and Ron. On their way to first block, Ron pulled Ellie to the side and spoke.

"I can't stop looking at you"

"Why?" asked Ellie

"You're brilliant Elle," soothed Ron. 

Ron linked his arm around Ellie's and the two walked to Defense against the Dark arts. 

Two weeks had gone by, Ellie was finally used to her schedule and where her classes were. The tension between Ellie and Ron had grown so much it almost wasn't Platonic anymore. Ron would sneak little kisses on Ellie's cheek as he was leaving. Or he would give her a hug whenever they saw each other in the hallway. Ellie finally decided she had to man up and ask him what was going on. 

"Hey Ron, can I ask you something?" asked Ellie as the two were sitting on her bed.

"Of course love, what's on your mind?" questioned Ron.

"What's going on here? Do you have feelings for me or are we just friends?" asked Ellie.

"Ellie I've liked you since like 5th year. I just thought you felt differently," muttered Ron. 

"Ron I've had feelings for you since my tenth birthday at the burrow." gushed Ellie.

Ron's eyes widened as he caressed Ellie's cheek. His eyes asking for consent, Ellie shook her head yes. Ron leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto Ellie's lips. This kiss wasn't the type of kiss that would be in Ellie's dreams. Ron's kiss was romantic and meaningful. He truly did like Ellie. 

The two sat awkwardly and discussed how they felt for each other. 

"I admire you, Ellie, you are so beautiful and intelligent. You rarely get both." laughed Ron. 

"I mean have you seen Hermione"

"Hey you bloke that's my best friend, but then again thank-you for the compliment" rejoiced Ellie. 

The two were up all night admiring each other. Ron held Ellie in his arms, and they slowly drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight Ellie"  
"Goodnight Weasley"


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of months, Ron and Ellie would spend as much time together as they could. Sometimes they'd go to the black lake and admire the blanketed clouds in the sky. Or they'd go to Hogsmeade and spend all their money on sweets. Ron especially loved fizzing whizz-bees. 

Whenever it came to showing affection near their friends Ron was never on board. Ellie would try to hug him, and he'd dodge her acting as nothing happened. When they were alone Ron was an entirely different person. Ellie couldn't handle wondering if she'd done something wrong or if he was just embarrassed by her.

One night when Ron and Ellie were laying together she decided to ask him. 

"What are we Ron?" asked Ellie with tears in her eyes. 

"What do you mean love?" responded Ron with concern on his face. 

"Are we a couple?" contemplated Ellie. 

"Well since we're still young I thought we'd just let it play its parts for now you know," affirmed Ron. 

(That sentence reminded me of Ron x Lavender, and now I'm sad. Lavender deserved better ☹️ )

That sentence startled Ellie. All of those romantic and sweet things he said to her. All of the dates and romantic gestures meant nothing. He didn't want to be with her. What was wrong with her. Ellie unhooked herself from under Ron's arms, she stood up and proclaimed.

"Please leave," 

Ron sat up and responded, "Why, what did I do?" 

"Please just leave Ronald." reprimanded Ellie.

Ron got up and let himself out of the room. Ellie broke down into tears. Sadness, anger, and fear were all over Ellie's face. Ellie soon fell asleep, her bed pillow soaked with tears.

———————————

Ron walked out of the room confused. Harry was sitting in the common room with ginny. Ron made his way towards them. 

"Guys I think I screwed up." 

"Why? Weren't you just with Ellie?" questioned Harry. 

"Yes, she kicked me out all upset because of something I said." reiterated Ron. 

"Well, what did ya say?" asked Ginny.

"I told her I didn't want to be a couple, that we were too young," remarked Ron.

Ginny jumped up off the couch and walked towards Ron. 

"Christ Ronald, you're a real douche you know that," growled Ginny before slapping Ron across the face. 

Ginny turned and walked towards Ellie's dorm leaving the two boys alone. Ron sat on the rugged common room couch next to Harry. It was quiet until Harry spoke up. 

"Blimey, why didn't you want to date Ellie?" 

"It's just she wants all this commitment and we're still young. I don't think I'm ready for all that yet," stated Ron.

"You're moms going to kill you mate" responded, Harry.

"Oh my I forgot about mum." croaked Ron. 

Ron got up and started walking to his dorm. Once he made it to his messy dorm he went to sleep.   
————-

Big thanks for over 100 reads :)) I appreciate all of you:) please leave me suggestions ——->


	9. Chapter 9

(Warning NSFW)  
A week went by with no communication between Ron and Ellie. Winter break was coming up and Ellie was dreading every bit of it. She knew her father was going to make them spend Christmas at the Weasleys. School was over so she went down to the black lake. Ellie sat in the grass and admired the sunset. Ellie was mostly thinking about spending the entire winter break at the burrow but she was glad that she was staying with her best friends. 

Every-time Ellie stayed at the burrow her, Ginny, and Hermione would stay up all night gossiping on whatever was happening at that time. When the girls fell asleep Ellie would pray Ron would sneak in and lay with her, but that never happened. 

The sun had fully set so Ellie knew it was time to go back to the castle. On the way back someone pulled her into a hallway with their hand over her mouth. Ellie was terrified until she turned around and saw a familiar face. 

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!" shouted Ellie.

"Calm down you bloke I'm trespassing!" returned Fred.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Ellie with a very confused look on her face.

"I came to pick you guys up in the old ford Anglia," said Fred with a smirk.

"Your dad told me to pick you up while I'm here for the others." 

"I'm not sitting in a car with your brother." chirped Ellie. 

"Fine, I'll drive you home first you cry baby." wined Fred.

Ellie packed her trunks and grabbed Posie's cage. Fred carried Ellie's trunk to the old blue car and George was sitting in the driver's seat waiting for them to arrive. 

"Where's the others?" asked George.

"Miss Ellie refuses to ride with Ron, so she's getting special treatment." babbled Fred.

Fred and Ellie sat in the back seat, George was driving, and Posie's cage was buckled up in the front seat. The flight back to the burrow was about four hours and Ellie was already tired; so she began to doze off. Soon she had her head laying on Fred's muscular shoulder. She looked up and gave Fred puppy dog eyes seeking approval. Fred nodded his head yes with a smile, and Ellie soon fell asleep on his shoulder.

Once they arrived at the burrow it was already late so they decided to pick up the others tomorrow. Ellie was still asleep so Fred just carried her inside. George grabbing her trunk and owl. 

"I'll send them an owl," remarked Mrs. Weasley. 

"Okay, I'm taking sleepy head upstairs to go to sleep." laughed Fred while carrying Ellie upstairs. 

Fred put Ellie down on his bed and woke her up. "Do you want some clothes to sleep in?" asked Fred. "Yes please," croaked Ellie with a sleepy voice. Fred and George no longer shared a room because Bill moved out. Fred walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his old sweaters from his mum and a pair of boxers. He walked back over to the bed and gave Ellie the clothes. "Turn around you perv," laughed Ellie still half asleep. Ellie began to change, but Fred peaked around and saw her half-clothed; only in bra and underwear. Unable to control himself he turned around and walked towards her.

"Frederick!" screeched Ellie whilst attempting to cover herself up.

Fred just looked her up and down. A wave of jealously splashed over Ellie. She thought "If Ron doesn't want me, his ungodly hot brother does." Ellie stopped trying to cover herself up and let Fred admire her beautiful body. Ellie looked at Fred and realized how hot he was. His muscular arms and toned body sent shocks down Ellie's core. Fred looked at Ellie and she shook her head yes unknowing as to what was going to happen. 

Fred kissed Ellie gently pulling her waist into his. Ellie wasn't much shorter than Fred. She was tall for a girl. Ellie kissed back with passion. Lightning strikes struck between both of them. The kisses traded were passionate and rough. Fred picked up Ellie and sat on the bed. Ellie had her legs wrapped around Fred's waist still kissing. The two had so much intimacy and passion you would think they've been together forever. 

Fred slowly released his lips from Ellie's, their tongues touching as he let go. He placed his thumb on Ellie's bottom lip caressing it, while at the same time using his other hand to unclip her bra. Ellie's breasts were now freely hanging. Fred looked at her and placed one hand on her boob and the other around her waist. 

Ellie couldn't wait any longer she pressed her lips against his, their tongues colliding. A moan was released from Ellie. Ellie could feel Fred smile while still kissing. Fred detached from Ellie's lips. He pulled out his wand and spoke.

"Muffliato" 

Fred picked Ellie off of his lap and laid her on his bed. Fred positioned himself between her legs and looked up at her.

"May I?" asked Fred with a smile.

"Please," groaned Ellie with a desperate tone.

Fred pulled down Ellie's underwear to reveal her. Fred's tongue made back and forth movements on Ellie's clit, gaining a moan from her. He took two fingers and pushed them into her slowly. Ellie's back rose in shock. "Are you alright love?" asked Fred. Ellie had never felt better, this was her first time being touched by anybody besides herself. Fred picked up his pace pushing in and out with his two fingers while using his tongue to play with her clit. Ellie was close to finishing when...

*Knock Knock Knock*

——-  
Two chapters in one day, whattt. Also I changed up the plot a little bit I hope you guys don't mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Knock Knock Knock

“What!” shouted Fred.

“I was just dropping off Posie and Ellie’s trunk!” responded George loudly.

Ellie quickly put her clothes back on and ran to the door. She opened it revealing George holding Posie’s cage and standing next to her trunk. “I’ll take her,” spoke Ellie while grabbing the cage. “You can bring the trunk inside.” 

George picked up Ellie’s ancient and heavy trunk and sat it next to Fred’s bed. “Blimey, why do y’all look like you’ve been snogging, go to bed,” remarked George as he was walking out of the room. 

Ellie sat down Posie’s cage and walked over to Fred. She placed a simple kiss on his lips and fell onto his bed. Fred collapsed onto the bed next to her and let out a sigh. “Well that was fun while it lasted, I’ve always wanted to kiss you.” chimed Fred.  
“Always? how long is always?” chirped Ellie. 

“Since I was like 16,” responded Fred. “But I knew you had a thing for my idiot younger brother, and still do I presume?” 

“Well we did have a thing going on for a little while, but he told me he didn’t want to be a couple.” choked Ellie.

“He’s a bloody idiot for not wanting someone like you.” gushed Fred.

“Thank you Freddie, but he will still always be the one I want.” consoled Ellie.

Ellie’s eye’s visibly brightened. ‘Hey Fred? Your one of my favourite Weasley’s and you know that right?’

‘Where are you going with this...’

Her eyes shined with hope. “Wait I have a plan, maybe we could act like a couple to get Ron’s attention and make him jealous.” 

Fred started to hesitate and falter at the thought. He wanted to help her but what was the cost? Perhaps it was his own sanity. Could he really date Ellie while at the same time know that there is nothing between them? 

“Of course I would.” 

Despite Ellie having no clue that he genuinely had feelings for her. Ellie smashed her lips into Fred’s with gratitude. Fred kissed back. Ellie released her lips from his and cuddled into his body, the two soon fell asleep.

The next morning George went ahead and left to get the others without waking up Fred and Ellie. The two were startled awake when they heard shouts of laughter and Mrs. Weasley's excitement. “Let’s just stay in bed and see how they react,” spoke Fred with a raspy sleepy voice. The two cuddled together in bed waiting for someone to come upstairs. 

Before they knew it Ron and Harry were running upstairs to greet the other twin. They slammed the door open and saw a sight neither one of them expected to see. “Ellie?” shouted Ron. “Oh hey you’re here” spoke Ellie with a sneaky look on her face. She placed a kiss on Fred’s lips and got out of bed, only wearing Fred’s sweater and underwear. Harry let out a little snicker from under his breath gaining Ron’s attention. “You bloke!” Ron said before slapping Harry on the back of his head and walking out of the room. 

Ellie slipped a pair of shorts on out of her trunk and walked over to Fred. “Get up, let’s go see the others,” spoke Ellie. “Okay love,” responded Fred while getting out of bed. Harry still standing in the doorway with his eyes wide open. “Bloody hell Harry what do you want?” croaked Ellie. “Oh uh nothing,” blurted Harry as he left the room. 

Fred and Ellie walked downstairs gaining looks from everyone. Molly Weasley said “Good-morning dears!” 

“Good-morning Mum,” expressed Fred. “Good-morning Molly!” boasted Ellie. Molly went back to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. 

The two gained looks from everyone. Ellie wanted to make Ron mad, she took Fred’s arm and wrapped it around her waist. Ron’s eyebrows narrowed sending a negative look towards Fred. Fred just smiled and grabbed Ellie’s chin, lifting it and placing a soft kiss upon her lips. Ellie kissed back, making Ron so mad he stormed out of the burrow. Ellie released her lips and whispered into Fred’s ear “I think it’s working.”

Fred frowned slightly at the thought, Ellie’s plan was working. Fred forgot about the plan, being with Ellie, he forgot how… fake everything they did was. Every kiss, every smile, perhaps even the hugs were all fake. He hated the fact that Ellie was faking her love for him, yet he couldn’t blame her. When Ron and Ellie get together, he will only have memories of their relationship.

Fred smiled. He was fine with that.

Harry ran out of the burrow chasing after Ron. Ron was leaned up against an old tree with anger on his expression. 

Ron was leaned up against an old tree with anger on his expression. 

“What’s wrong mate, you didn’t want to be with her, what's the problem?” asked Harry. 

“It’s not that I didn’t want to be with her, I just- I just- well, I’m not sure I’m- If I’m ready for any sort of relationship yet- didn’t want to get into a committed relationship but I- I, I love her, you hear me? I LOVE HER!” snapped Ron. 

Harry’s eyes widened and he croaked “Then why’d you turn her away..” 

Ron turned his head away, “Didn’t you hear me? I don’t feel like I’m ready for a relationship yet. Yes I like her but... I don’t I didn’t want to end up hurting her, I don’t want anyone to get hurt if this- if our relationship gets ruined. I love her Harry, but she’s with my bloody brother.” yelped Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

Molly had finished breakfast and called everyone to the table. Ron and Harry being the last two to sit down, Ron had a clear upset look on his face. Fred and Ellie were sitting right next to each other. 

While everyone was eating their delicious breakfast because Mrs. Weasley is an amazing cook. Mrs. Weasley spoke up saying “Okay children this year we are doing secret Santa! So write your names on a piece of paper and place it in this bowl.” Mrs. Weasley said while pointing at the bowl, “Then, one by one one of you will randomly choose a piece of paper, you will get a present for the person written on the paper.”

Everyone looked at each other with excitement. Ron closed his eyes and muttered a prayer to every God or Goddess he knew, Ron wasn’t religious in the least sense but he hoped that he got Ellie’s chit so he could get Ellie a gift that’ll make her know how he feels. Molly wrote everyone’s name down on a piece of parchment and placed it in a bowl. “Okay... Hermione dear you first.”

Hermione reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out the parchment. Her paper was blank. “But Molly there is no name on my paper?” spoke Hermione. “That’s right, there are no words until everyone picks out their paper. Don’t want anyone cheating now do we!” Mrs. Weasley said humorously. Slowly but surely everyone grabbed their paper. Ron at the very end of the table picked last. Molly grabbed her wand out of her apron and with a flick of the wrist names started to appear on all of the papers. Everyone looked at their paper curious who they got. 

Percy got George.

George got Ron.

Fred got Hermione.

Hermione got Harry.

Ellie got Fred.

Harry got Ginny. 

Ginny got Percy. 

Last but not least, Ron got Ellie. 

Everybody was thrilled with their choices and were thrilled to go into town to buy gifts. While they were all getting ready, George and Fred were annoying Crookshanks and making him angry by pulling his tail. Hermione walked down the stairs to see the boys toying with him. 

“George and Fred what are you doing to him!” yelled Hermione. 

“Nothing,” the boys said while running past her up the stairs. 

Mrs. Weasley overheard everything that was happening and screamed at the boys to come back downstairs. The two came downstairs to see a very upset Mrs. Weasley. 

“You too are staying home instead of going into town!” snapped Mrs. Weasley.  
“You are helping me clean the burrow!”

“Yes, mum. Yes, Mum.” they said solemnly as they both grabbed a broom and began to sweep the house. Eventually, everyone came downstairs dressed and ready for the day. Ellie, Hermione and Ginny stood by the fireplace and waited to go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. The girls all grabbed a handful of floo powder, said their destination, and poof they were gone. Then the same thing for the boys. 

The girls went to Diagon Alley first. They already knew exactly what they were going to buy for their people. Hermione got Harry a bag that looked similar to a beaded handbag she had. Ginny had her brother Percy a new Remembrall. Ellie got Fred an exclusive quidditch practice kit which had been signed by the Tunshell Tornados and wrote him a special note to go along with it. Before they went back home they apparated to Hogsmeade to get themselves some sweets from Honeydukes. They placed all their purchases in Hermione’s bag and went home. 

The boys on the other hand were having a difficult time shopping. They went to Diagon Alley. Percy had to shop for George, one eternity later and Percy still had no idea what to get his brother. In the end he got George a new quidditch jersey with the number six on the back of it. Harry bought Ginny a beautiful locket and put an enchanted picture of them kissing inside of it. 

Lastly, Ron had to think of the perfect gift for Ellie, so he would know how she felt. He knew exactly what he had to do. All of those countless times they went to the black lake together, he had to do something revolving around that. He went to an old shop at the very end of Diagon Alley. They had crystals that formed on the bottom of the black lake and were harvested. He bought her a ring made out of crystals from the lake. Once the two arrived back at the burrow Ron immediately went upstairs and began to write Ellie a letter apologizing. 

Elle, 

I know I messed up big time, but I like you and want to be with you. I’m sorry. Ever since we were younger I’ve had feelings for you but I was too young and dumb to say anything. Seeing you with Fred hurts me and I am not entirely sure why. I know you just wanted to hurt me, and don’t like him. Just please let me talk to you and tell you how much I want you.

Love Ron.

While everyone was out shopping George and Fred had seemed to have cleaned the entire house head to toe, while Molly sat back and watched. She only had one rule for the boys, no magic. Everyone eventually arrived home hiding their purchases until Christmas. George and Fred quickly left to go by their gifts. 

Once they arrived in Diagon Alley they had to figure out what they were buying. George just bought Ron a few gag gifts from the twins' shop. Fred got Hermione a new shiny necklace, but he also got Ellie an enchanted music box. He made a CD with all her favorite muggle songs.  
At this point, it was night time and everyone was getting ready for bed. Ellie and Fred were in his room laughing and enjoying each other's company, but all Fred was thinking about was how it wasn’t real feelings. 

————————————————

A week had passed and it was Christmas Eve. Fred and Ellie continued to ‘date’ each other, this made Ron increasingly upset. He wanted to tell Ellie of his feelings for her but she looked so happy with Fred. He didn’t want to break them up but he wanted her to know his feelings for her at the very least. All he had to do was give her the note and she’d know how he felt. Mrs. Weasley had decided they were going to do gifts on Christmas Eve because Ellie was going back to her dad's on Christmas. 

Everyone was gathered around the stupendously decorated tree. “Okay Ginny dear you go first!” spoke Mrs. Weasley. Harry handed Ginny a little red box with a golden ribbon on top. Ginny opened it revealing the locket and her eyes widened. “Thank you thank you thank you!” Ginny said while pulling Harry into a hug. Harry took the necklace out of the box and placed it on her neck. 

Eventually, almost everyone had opened their presents, besides Ellie. “Okay last but not least Ellie honey your up!” shrieked Molly with excitement. Ron stood up handing Ellie the little ring box and a piece of parchment. Ellie opened the parchment first, reading his letter. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked up and made eye contact with Ron. She placed the parchment and picked up the box. She opened the box revealing a light blue crystal ring with the words “courtesy of the black lake” printed on the inside of the box. It was silent, Ellie was crying. 

“Ron, is this a ring made from crystals from the black lake?” murmured Ellie.

“Yes, Elle.” Ron took a deep breath. ‘I’m so sorry Ellie, I never… I never meant to hurt… to hurt you.’ He stuttered out. 

Ellie put the ring on and excused herself from the group. She walked upstairs to the bathroom trying to calm herself down. While she was gone Fred who was sitting next to her picked up the parchment and began reading. His eyes widened as he dropped the parchment and ran upstairs to check on Ellie.


End file.
